


Time Spent in Silence

by Zerodyne



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 2: Electric Boogaloo [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Autumn, Bandori Rarepair Week 2020, F/F, Laying down on the grass is pretty gay, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerodyne/pseuds/Zerodyne
Summary: Ran and Tsugumi enjoying a moment together.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Mitake Ran
Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 2: Electric Boogaloo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996102
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: Bandori Rarepair Week (2019-present)





	Time Spent in Silence

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 1 of Bandori Rarepair Week 2020-2:** Fall.

Lying down on the grass and enjoying the light fall breeze might be Ran's latest favorite pastime. Just letting the winds brush softly against her skin, closing her eyes to feel the lukewarm radiance from the sun... it felt blissful.

Ran could lie down here for hours, captivated by every second of it. Once in a while she opened her eyes, watching the falling brown and yellow leaves or the solemn, cloudy skies.

“Ran-chan?”

Or in this current case, the sweet and loving face of her keyboardist.

Tsugumi peered at her with a curious look, kneeling right beside her. 

“Something wrong?” she asked. “You've been laying there for quite some time already.”

“Nothing's wrong...” Ran replied, not moving from her spot. “Come on, join me.”

“Eh— join you?”

Tsugumi tilted her head, and Ran responded by tugging the other's sleeve down.

“Lay down beside me,” she elaborated. “Trust me, it's great.”

Though Tsugumi was a little perplexed at first, she decided to do as Ran wished and laid down beside her. She lets out a groan of relaxation, making herself comfortable on the bed of grass.

“You're right, Ran-chan... this does feel really great!” she chirped excitedly. “The nice breeze, the falling leaves, the soft skies... it's very relaxing!”

“Told you so,” said Ran with a smirk. 

“And... it's even better that I'm enjoying all of it with you,” Tsugumi continued, with a much lower voice.

Ran was caught off guard by this at first, but then she burst into laughter.

“Did you learn that pick-up line from Himari?” she said.

“I—I'm trying here, Ran-chan!” Tsugumi whined, turning her head towards the other and pouting. “...yeah, that was from Himari-chan... but I really mean it! I really do enjoy spending time with you!”

Ran turned to face Tsugumi as well, a carefree smile etched onto her lips.

“So do I,” she said, lifting her right hand to gently carress Tsugumi's cheek. “More than anything in this world, I'm glad that I can be with you.”

“...was that from Moca-chan?” Tsugumi joked, taking Ran's other hand and holding it firmly.

“If it was, I would've compared you to buns.”

The pair laughed, before turning their heads to watch the skies again. Their hands are still intertwined, both not wanting to let go of each other. There was no sound, apart from the soft howl from the winds, or the subdued noises from the kids playing nearby. None of them said a word, relishing the breeze and each other's presence in silence.

After all, they don't need words to show how much they love each other. Within their hearts... they already knew.

“Ah!”

Tsugumi jerked up and crashed the tranquil moment, with Ran following her in confusion.

“I was going to tell you that our coffee is ready, but it's gotta be cold at this point...” she frowned, turning to a large sheet of cloth spread on the ground nearby and laden with cups and snacks. 

Tsugumi turned back to Ran and smiled cheekily. “Aren't we supposed to have a picnic, here?”

“W—well... lying down on the grass is part of the routine,” Ran replied with a goofy smile, before getting up to her feet.

“Is it, though?” replied Tsugumi, standing up herself.

“It is now,” said Ran. “Come on, let's take a sip anyway. It's coffee you made— it would be good, no matter if it's hot or cold.”

“I don't think that's the case...”

Either way, the pair returned to their picnic spot and enjoyed the rest of their day together.


End file.
